Walk-behind snow blowers, rotary tillers and the like, are usually steered by a pair of laterally spaced handles which the walking operator grips. Effective control of the movement of walk-behind vehicles is best achieved if the operator maintains both hands on the handles during operation.
Heretofore, others have used or have proposed to use controls for walk-behind vehicles wherein the operator's hand for operating the forward-reverse control would need to be moved from the control handle, thus leaving only one hand for controlling steering during shifting of the direction control. It is also desirable to have a reliable trouble free forward-reverse control in a walk-behind vehicle which is easily adjusted. Heretofore, others have used forward and reverse idlers on separate pivotable idler arms. One forward-reverse control for a gear type transmission of a walk-behind vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. 1,085,379. Forward and reverse control through rotation of a hand grip is illustrated in U.S. Pat. 2,336,642. Forward-reverse control through movement of a control lever having a single hand grip pivotally connected to a control handle is shown in U.S. Pat. 2,925,134.